Ramener la dignité de Ban
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Quant la voiture de Ban se retrouve à la fourrière une nouvelle fois, les garçons sont obligé de prendre des mesures desesperées pour y reprendre l'objet qu'il devaient récuperer. Cela aurait dû être facile,sauf si l'on inclu l'ennui d'Akabane
1. Premier jour d'un boulot de merde

**_Texte : _Tinker-Bell-Geanleaf**

**_Trad_ : Nami-chan **

**_Note : _Merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent et lisent mes fics. **

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 1 : le premier jour d'un boulot de merde.**

"C'était relativement facile," Dit Ban. Ginji se tourna pour le regarder, inquiet. Les fenêtres de la coccinelle étaient baissées, et les cheveux de Ban ondulaient légèrement dans la brise.

"Ne dit pas ça, Ban-chan !" protesta Ginji.

"Hein ?" Ban jeta un coup d'œil sur lui, surprit.

"Tu va nous porter la poisse !" siffla durement Ginji. Ban souri et retourna son attention sur la route. Superstitions ; tout à fait le genre de trucs de Ginji. Mais Ban savait y faire avec les trucs de Ginji. Alors que Ginji était plutôt légèrement enfantin, Ban lui était légèrement trop vieux pour son bien. Ginji se plaindrait parce qu'il à faim, et Ban lui dirait de ce la fermer. Ce n'est pas que ça le dérange d'entendre Ginji se plaindre- entendre la voix de Ginji parler de tout et de rien est en réalité sur la liste de ses choses favorite à faire- c'est juste qu'il se sent responsable. Ayant, pour l'essentiel, tiré Ginji de la maison de son enfance, il se sent responsable de lui. Ban est le protecteur de Ginji dans ce gigantesque monde, et il ne se laissera jamais l'oublier. Leur job actuelle va leur rapporter 500,000 yens. Il pourrait acheter à Ginji beaucoup de nourriture…ou du moins payer une bonne portion de leur ardoise chez Paul et comme ça ils pourront en avoir un peu de gratuite.

"Nan, je ne vais pas nous porter la poisse."

"Maintenant ont a doublement la poisse !" pleurnicha Ginji, les yeux larmoyants. "Ban-chan !" Ban ri doucement. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

"Tais-toi, Baka. On y sera dans mois d'une heure." Une sensation de tiraillement dans son abdomen attira l'attention de Ban. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas attendrent une heure. Par chance, une aire de repos se trouvait juste devant. Il sortit de la route et laissa la voiture sur le trottoir. "Besoin d'utiliser les toilettes ? C'est maintenant ou jamais." Ginji secoua la tête. Ban hocha la sienne et remonta ses lunettes violettes sur son nez. "Je revient tout de suite." Ginji observa Ban s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, les yeux sur la route. Il était toujours cool, même en allant aux toilettes.

Ginji fredonna doucement et chercha sur le siège arrière l'objet de leur dernière mission. C'était une boite en bois, peinte en blanc et recouverte de faux joyaux. La boite en elle-même n'était pas de grande valeur, mais pour le client elle valait plus que son pesant d'or. Elle s'était rendu à une réunion d'anciens élèves et avait oublié cette boite- et toute les vielle photographies à l'intérieur- dans sa chambre d'hôtel. N'ayant pas le temps d'y retourner et de la récupérer elle-même, elle avait engagé Ban et Ginji. Le blond souri et reposa la boite la ou il l'avait trouvé. Ban avait raison. Cela _avait _été relativement facile. Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient dû affronter le gérant de l'hôtel. Il sortit de la voiture et s'étira en baillant.

"Hey !" lui cria une voix. Il se tourna pour en trouver la source. Un homme portant un uniforme du gouvernement courrait dans sa direction. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici !"

"Désolé," Ginji fit un sourire à l'homme, se frottant l'arrière du cou. "J'aimerait pouvoir la bouger mais je n'ait pas les clés. Mon partenaire et aux toilettes. Il devrait-"

"Et bien vous DEVEZ la bouger ! Ce n'est pas une place de parking ! Si vous vous garez là, ce sera l'anarchie ! Si les gens se garaient n'importe où ! Ce serait le chaos !" Ginji regarda l'homme bizarrement

"C'est votre premier jour dans le métier ?" lui demanda il gentiment.

"Besoin que je l'embarque ? Demanda un homme bourru et à l'air sale qui se trouvait non loin. "Je retournait à la fourrière de toute façon. Cela ne me dérange pas."

"Euh ? Fourrière ?" les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent.

"Ouais…ouais. C'est-ce que nous faisons avec les voitures garé illégalement, non ?" il feuilleta nerveusement quelques pages d'un livre qu'il avait tiré de sa poche." Ouais," dit il avec plus d'assurance. "Embarqué la."

"Quoi ?" Ban allait le tuer, et Ginji le savait. Alors que la dépanneuse s'éloignait avec la 360, Ban sortit de l'aire de repos.

"Voila," dit il, en lançant à Ginji en petit paquet de bonbons.

"Merci, Ban-chan," répondit Ginji faiblement. Surprit, Ban le regarda à travers ses lunettes. Attendez…il manquait quelque chose.

"Ginji," commença Ban lentement, regardant autour nerveusement. "Où est le voiture ?"

"Alafourrière," marmonna Ginji.

"De quoi ?" Ban fit un pas pour se rapprocher.

"A la fourrière," dit Ginji, un peut plus fort.

"A la fourrière," clarifia Ban.

"Hai," dit Ginji doucement.

"COMMENT EST ELLE ARRIVE LA BAS !" explosa Ban, asphyxiant soudainement un Ginji larmoyant.

"Elle était garé sur une place interdite !" cria Ginji, pour sa défense. Ban arrêta de le secouer et s'étouffa, sa cigarette tomba de sa bouche.

"La boite." Ginji tira doucement sur la main de Ban, essayant de revenir au sol. "On a perdu…la boite."

"C'est bon Ban-chan," siffla Ginji, son souffle considérablement restreint. "On à juste à aller à la fourrière pour la réclamer. Ils nous laisserons sûrement passer juste pour ça." Ban le reposa.

"La fourrière."

"Hai !" Ginji souri.

"Alors on ferait mieux de ce mettre en route." Gini laissa échapper un gémissement, et suivit Ban.

TBC


	2. BanBan Midô

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 2 : BanBan Midô.**

"Que voulez vous dire par vous ne pouvez pas me laisser passer ?" demanda Ban, frappant ses main sur le comptoir du bureau de la fourrière.

"Je ne peut pas," la femme haussa les épaules. "Se sont les règles de la fourrière. Vous pourrez récupérer vos affaires se trouvant dans la voiture après que vous l'ayez reprise…après que vous ayez payé pour." Dit elle avec un air pointilleux.

"Mais nous ne pourrons pas payer avant que nous n'ayons délivré ce qu'il y à dedans," gémis Ginji.

"Drogues ?" demanda elle, arquant un sourcil.

"Non, pas de _drogues_," grogna Ban irrité. "Peut être que Paul pourrait nous l'avancer," pensa il à haute voix.

"Regardez, vous les gars allez devoir revenir plus tard. On ferme," dit elle, en tirant la grille de métal pour fermer le comptoir. Ban soupira et Ginji fit la moue.

"Viens, Ginji. Allos y." ils firent quelques pas vers la sortie la tête baissé en défaite. Du coin de l'œil, Ban remarqua un tableau. "Attend !" murmura Ban durement, sortant son bras pour bloquer tout mouvement de Ginji. "Le planning des tâches." Il observa la liste avec un sourire en coin.

Ban avait un plan.

GBxGBxGBxGB

"Attend laisse moi voir," dit Paul, essuyant un verre. "Vous allez envoyer Hevn à la fourrière pour récupérer _votre_ voiture."

"Elle pourra l'avoir par le charme, " Ban souri avec un clin d'œil significatif.

"C'est un bon plan," dit Paul.

"Tu le pense ?" demanda Ginji, plein d'espoir.

"Ouais, tant que le gars et si distrait qu'il en oubli même de vérifier son permis de conduire pour voir si le nom et la voiture corresponde. En dehors de ça ? Je le trouve stupide, " répondit il sarcastiquement. L'oeil de Ban eu un spasme musculaire. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

"Peut être qu'on peut habillé Ginji en fille," réfléchit il à haute voix. Ginji hausse les épaules.

"Je n'ait pas de permis de conduire, Ban-chan."

"Merde."

"On peut te déguiser toi !" Ginji souri. Paul ri sous cape.

"Ouais c'est ça. On à juste à s'introduire et la récupérer," Ban fit la moue dans sa tasse de café.

"Pourraient on t'emprunter quelques centaines de yens, Paul-san ?" demanda Ginji tout naturellement.

"Non," répondit Paul sans aucune hésitation. "Ça n'aurait pas d'importance même si vous aviez tout les deux gagner à la loterie; vous n'êtes pas fait pour ça." Ginji soupira.

"On trouveras bien quelque chose," dit Ban, avec résignation. "Viens Ginji, on à juste assez pour une chambre d'hôtel." Ginji le suivit à l'extérieur, les épaules montrant sa lassitude.

GBxGBxGBxGB

"D'accord, " dit Ban avec une grimace alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui. "Tu as du maquillage ?"

"Hein ?" Ginji regarda Ban avec étonnement avant de sourire alors qu'il comprenait ses intentions. "Non, mais je connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait."

GBxGBxGBxGB

Kazuki entra dans la chambre d'hôtel le matin suivant. "Ok, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, le maquillage est à Ren et les vêtements à Sakura. Juste parce que je sait comment me servir de tout cela ne veut _pas_ dire que je le fait," dit il avec une main levé pour imposer le silence. "Bon maintenant. Prêt pour ta transformation, Ban-san ?" il sourit et agita les sacs dans ses mains ave un air sadique.

Une heure plus tard, Kazuki sorti de la sale de Ban avec un Ban plus ou moins humilié. "Je présente : Midô Banban !" il fit un pas de côté pour révéler Ban, dans un vêtement de femme. Des collant pour caché les poil des ses jambes (Il n'y à Pas moyen que je rase mes jambes, bobine !) et des talons haut qui le forçaient à se tenir comme une fille.

"C'est tellement inconfortable," grogna il, et Ginji remonta son regard vers son visage. Kazuki l'avait forcé à retirer ses lunettes et avait appliqué quelques différentes ombres et far à paupière de manières esthétique à leur place. Un trait de liner parfaitement dessiné et un mascara bien appliqué le rendait vraiment féminin. Au lieu de le 'badigeonner' de rouge à lèvre, Kazuki avait choisi un gloss plus doux pour rendre Ban chatoyant. Une ligne de perler plutôt élégante et des cheveux raidis finissaient le look.

"Si je ne te connaissait pas, Ban-chan, j'y croirait !"

"Il la fait presque tout de lui-même aussi, j'ai juste supervisé," Kazuki souri."De la par d'un presque travesti à un autre, beau travail."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas juste utilisé le Jagan su ce type ?" demanda Ban, croissant les bras, soupirant, et se tenant vraiment comme une femme. Ginji ne doutait pas d'un seul instant qu'il AVAIT fait tout de lui-même- Bien que Ban aimait le dire lui-même, il était doué avec la mode. Plus d'un fois il avait regarder Ginji avec cet air 'Tu va sérieusement mettre ça ?' quant ils doivent se changer pour les jobs.

"Parce que ce serait mal, Ban-chan." grommela Ginji. "Et puis," il souri. "Tu fait une jolie fille !" Ban rougit.

"Dépêchons nous d'en finir avec ça."

GBxGBxGBxGB

"Alors vous voyez, " dit Ban en déguisant sa voix. "Mon amie va juste me _tuer _si je ne lui ramène pas ses photos ! Je n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas une place de parking légal," ajouta il, dessinant lentement des cercles du bout de ses doigts sur le comptoir.

"Et bien," l'homme eu un rire nerveux. "Je ne suis pas supposé laisser quelqu'un allez là bas."

"Oh vous ne pouvez pas ? _S'il vous plait _?" supplia Ban, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. "Juste cette fois ? Ce serait notre petit secret," il gloussa. L'homme souri honteusement.

"Et bien, je crois que je peut faire une exception."

"Vous pouvez ?" Ban cligna des yeux avec espoir.

"J'ai juste besoin de voir votre permis de conduire." Ban souri et le tira de son sac à main, avec l'espoir que ce type ne remarque pas le "H" en dessous de "Sexe".

"Ses photos…elle ne sont jamais ressemblante, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Ban. L'homme lui fit un sourire et lui rendit son permis.

"Ça dit Ban Midô. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." C'était ça la bonne chose avec les prénoms originaux- personne ne sait vraiment pour quel genre ils sont supposé être. Même si certain sont facile à deviné, il y a toujours les parents à prendre en considération. Certains parent nomment leurs garçons 'Ashley' et leurs fille 'James'. Vous ne pouvez juste jamais le dire.

"Merci !" Ban fit un doux sourire, et se pavana en direction de sa voiture. "Et voila," grommela il alors qu'il ouvrait sa voiture et y retrouvait la boite.

"Oh, oh, en voila une jolie robe ?" dit quelqu'un derrière lui. Les yeux de Ban se rétrécirent. Il connaissait cette voix. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, une main gantée se posa sur sa bouche, et une lame sur sa gorge. "Je ne tenterait rien si jetait vous, mademoiselle Midô.

TBC


	3. Qu'est il arrivé à Ban

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 3 : Qu'est il arrivé à Ban ?**

Ginji s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment administratif. _Ça vas faire quarante-cinq minutes, _pensa il. _Mais où est Ban ?_ Ginji était habillé avec un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu sombre avec quelques boutons lâches. Ses habituelles veste verte et short marron auraient semblé en dehors de leur place à côté d'un Ban si élégant. Un peut inquiet que sont partenaire se soit fait arrêter, Ginji soupira résolu et ouvrit la porte.

"Excusez moi," dit il poliment à l'homme derrière le comptoir. "J'était supposer retrouver une amie à moi ici il y a une demi heure, mais elle ne sait jamais sortie. Avez-vous vu une fille à peut prêt grande comme ça aujourd'hui ?" Ginji monta sa main au niveau de ses yeux. "Elle a de très beau yeux bleus."

"Ouais, ouais je pense que oui. Cheveux bruns ? Robe plutôt class ?" l'homme paraissait ennuyé, et Ginji espérait que c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il était le petit ami de Ban.

"Oui, c'est elle," il souri

"Elle est aller chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture il y a un moment. Elle devrait être revenu maintenant," l'homme semblait pensif.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose, non ? Demanda Ginji, essayant de mettre dans sa voix la même inquiétude qu'il adopterait si c'était Hevn ou Natsumi qui avait disparue.

"On peut toujours vérifier les caméras de sécurités." Ginji attendit, mais l'homme ne fit rien.

"Pourriez vous ?" demanda à il patiemment.

"Ouais," répondit l'homme, ne faisant toujours rien.

"_Voulez _vous ?" demanda Ginji, agacé.

"Hein ? Oh ! Oui." L'homme tapa quelque chose sur son clavier. "On dirait qu'elle allait vers la section 'C'. C'est la caméra six." Il tourna l'écran pour que Ginji puissent voir lui aussi, et il fi un zoom. "Il y a la voiture, mais je ne vois pas la fille."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sur le pare-brise ?" demanda Ginji innocemment. "Est ce que c'est un ticket ?" l'autre fit un zoom plus prêt.

"On dirait une sorte de mot." Il augmenta la clarté et ri. "Ouh, mauvaise chance, mec." Ginji s'appuya sur le comptoir et lut le mot. On aurait dit qu'il était écrit avec du sang, au alors une encre rouge vraiment très sombre.

"_Les travesti ne sont-ils pas intéressants Ginji-kun ?_" disait il, sans signature. Ginji n'en avait pas besoin d'une. Avec une inspiration, il se retira du comptoir et couru vers la porte, le rire moqueur de l'ennuyeux contractuel le suivant.

GBxGBxGBxGB

"Comment ça c'est passé, Ginji-kun ?" demanda Kazuki ave un sourire amical alors que Ginji venait d'apparaître au Honky Tonk, hors d'haleine.

"Ban-chan n'est plus là," s'étouffa il.

"Hein ?" questionna Paul.

"Qu'est il arrivé à Ban-san ?" demanda Natsumi avec inquiétude.

"Et pourquoi n'est tu pas dehors en train de le sauver ?" ajouta Hevn.

"Je ne sait pas ou aller ! Il a juste disparu !" brailla Ginji, s'affalant sur un tabouret du bar.

"Et bien il ne peut pas juste c'être évanoui dans la nature," dit Kazuki calmement. "Que c'est il passé ?"

"Il était dans le bâtiment depuis 45 minutes, alors je suis aller le chercher," commença Ginji. "Le type du comptoir à vérifier la caméra, et il y avait un mot sur la voiture venant d'Akabane."

"Dr. Jackal !" s'exclama Hevn.

"Bien, ça ne sent pas bon," dit Paul, cherchant de la vaisselle à nettoyer. N'en trouvant pas, il prit une assiette propre, fit coulé de l'eau dessus, et se mit à la polir.

"Avec Ban dans cette…délicate…condition ou il est, il ce pourrait que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps," Kazuki fronça les sourcils.

"Quel genre de condition ? Il est malade ?" demanda Natsumi.

"Il est habillé comme une fille," répondit Kazuki

"Kazu-chan !" cria Ginji, alors que Paul laissa tombé son assiette et que la mâchoire d'Hevn tombait au sol.

"Ils ne savaient pas ?" demanda innocemment Kazuki, avec un léger éclat maléfique dans les yeux. C'était sa mini revanche de toute les fois ou Ban s'était moqué de sa façon de s'habiller. Le téléphone d'Hevn sonna.

"Allo ?" répond elle. "Quoi ? Eh attendez une minute, vous ne pouvez pas-" elle fit une pause." D'accord. Je lui dirais. Mais je jure, que si jamais vous- mince, il a raccroché." Elle fixa méchamment son portable avant de le refermer.

"Qui était ce ?" demanda Natsumi.

"Dr. Jackal," statua calmement Hevn.

"Dr. Jackal ?!" s'exclama Ginji, sautant de son siège.

"Il tient Ban dans un parking souterrain à l'Est de la troisième."

"Je viens avec toi, Ginji-kun," offrit Kazuki, et Ginji acquiesça, courant vers la porte.

GBxGBxGBxGB

"Qu'est-ce que ?" Ban cligna des yeux, se réveillant dans ce qui ressemblait forte lent à un parking vide. Le plus amusant c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été assommé. Regardant plus bas, il constata qu'il avait été attaché. Il tenta de libérer ses mains, mais elle avaient été attaché d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas bougé suffisamment pour utilisé sa force.

"Regardez qui est réveillé," le nargua une voix féminine venant de derrière lui.

"Himiko !" murmura Ban.

"Oh c'est bien," Akabane fi un sourire satiné, venant se placé aux côté d'Himiko." Cela promet d'être intéressant Lady Poison. " Elle lui répondit par un léger rire.

"Il n'est plus si rude dans une jupe."

"Pourquoi ne me regarde tu pas dans les yeux pour dire ça en face, ordure ?" provoqua Ban, essayant de ne pas perdre la face et échouant lamentablement avec son choix d'insulte.

"Aller," dit Himiko, s'accroupissant juste à côté de lui. "Je te défi d'utilisé le Jagan." Ban la fixa, tirant sur ses liens.

"D'accord," grogna il, la regardant directement. Il cligna des yeux de surprise. Rien ne c'était produit.

"Oui !" cria elle, avant de se mettre à sautiller et d'entraîner Akabane avec elle. "Elles marches !"

"C'est bien ce qu'il semble," dit il."Regarde dans mes yeux Ban-kun. Voit tu la légère substance sur mes pupilles ? " Ban sembla dégoûté, mais hocha la tête. "J'ai crée des lentilles de contact qui peuvent bloquer ton œil maléfique. Elles résiste également au UV, restent humides pour au moins dix heures, et son utilisable pour les gens ayant un stigmate." La bouche de Ban s'ouvrit sous le choc. A moins qu'il ne puise se libérer de ses liens, éviter Himiko, et évité les scalpels d'Akabane (Tout en portant des collants) relativement rapidement, il n'y avait plus que Gini qui pouvait le sauver.

_Ouaip, _réalisa Ban, _Je suis foutu._

TBC


	4. Karaoké

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 4 : Karaoké ?**

"Me droguer ce n'est pas fair-play," marmonna Ban, sa tête basculant vers l'avant. Akabane et Himiko n'étaient pas assez stupides pour penser qu'il ne pourrait pas trouvé un moyen de se libérer de ses liens.

"Depuis quant l'un d'entre nous joue il fair-play ?" demanda Himiko à Akabane avec un haussement d'épaule. Il secoua la tête et souri. Toujours en souriant, il aspergea sans modération les cheveux de Ban avec du spray coiffant.

"Tu à l'air si mignonne, Midô-san," Akabane ricanait alors qu'il enroulait un fer à friser dans les cheveux de Ban. Himiko fronça les sourcil quant elle vit son regard, ses mains bougeaient légèrement.

"Et ben, on la tranquillisé il y a quoi, environ cinq minutes ! Et il est déjà entrain de revenir à lui !" se plaignit elle.

"Mido-san et un dur à cuire," expliqua Akabane, frisant une autre mèche.

"Et bien, c'est agaçant, " Himiko fit la moue.

GBxGBxGBxGB

Ginji et Kazuki vagabondaient dans le parking depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et Ginji commençait à s'impatienter. Juste au moment au Kazuki ne pu plus se retenir de pousser un juron, l'attention limité de Ginji entra en action, il remarqua un léger mouvement de l'autre côté du parking au quatrième niveau supérieur.

"Par ici !" murmura Kazuki, poussant Ginji derrière une voiture. Ban luttait avec Akabane alors que Himiko tirait l'un de ses nombreux flacons de parfums. Un gigantesque serpent transparent apparu pour onduler autour de Ban.

"Ban-chan !" murmura joyeusement Ginji, il commença à courir en direction de son ami quant Kazuki l'arrêta.

"Attend, Ginji. Je ne croit pas que Ban soit en danger." Ginji fronças les sourcils, mais accepta d'être patient. Soudainement le serpent disparu et le choc de Ban fu évident.

"Apparemment, Asclépios n'approuve pas le travestissement," observa Akabane. Himiko fit un sourire en coin et déboucha la fiole.

"Je t'interdit de me faire respirer ce truc !" menaça Ban, mais elle ri et le fit quant même. Ban la fixa avec un regard mauvais, restant sans bouger alors qu'elle sortait ce qui s'emblait être une petite stéréo.

"Qui est partant pour un karaoké ?" chantonna elle.

"Oh j'en suis," répondit souplement Akabane.

"Je pense aux année 80," ricana Himiko. Les yeux de Ban scintillaient alors qu'il luttait pour ce libérer du contrôle de Himiko. Elle appuya sur un bouton et un air d guitare commença à ce faire entendre.

"Je connaît cette chanson," murmura Ginji. Un projecteur s'alluma, rendant visible la forme féminine de Ban. Ginji inspira fortement.

"Qui à t'il ?" demanda Kazuki, concerné.

"Ba-Ban…chan…" Kazuki suivi le regard de son ami et perdit lui aussi son souffle devant ce qu'il vit. Les talons aiguille du costume de Ban étaient toujours là, mais autrement il était radicalement changé. Quelqu'un avait frisé les cheveux de Ban qui comme cela ressemblaient à ceux de Clayman, et ils brillaient d'avantage. Sa jupe avait été remonté au moins six centimètres au dessus de ses genoux, et avait une fente sur le côté qui montait dangereusement haut. La veste n'était plus là, mais le top en dessous y était toujours bien qu'il arrivait maintenant trois centimètre au dessus de sa taille. Des bas résilles avaient été ajouté à l'ensemble, et Ginji pouvait dire que les jambes de Ban avaient été rasées.

Ban allait être teeeellement en colère quant il allait le constater…bien que pour l'instant, il ondulait des hanches et secouait ses boucles, les yeux luisant dans la lumière, libre de lunettes. Il leva le micro jusqu'à ses lèvres en souriant, pas vraiment innocemment.

"_All you got is this moment _(tout ce que tu obtient c'est cet instant)

_Twenty-fit century's yesterday _(le vingt et unième siècle d'hier)

_You can care all you want _(tu peut te soucié de ce que tu veux)

_Everybody does yeah that's okay _"(tout le monde fait ouis c'est bien)

Il personnalisant la chanson, égalant la prestation du chanteur d'origine, et les surpassant. Ginji et Kazuki avait la bouche ouverte d'admiration.

"Whaou," murmura Kazuki. Si Ban n'était pas embarrassé avant, il devait l'être maintenant. Si Ginji avait été une fille et que Ban avait porté un pantalon à la place d'un jupe, il (ou plutôt elle) aurait pensé qu'il était vraiment chaud.

"Kazu-chan, est-ce que tu sent quelque chose ?"

"Hai Ginji !" gémis Kazuki, et ils se retrouvèrent à s'avancer dans la lumière, mais pas de leurs propres volontés. Kazuki nota mentalement de volé un peut de se parfum à Himiko quant tout sera fini. Ginji lança un regard à Ban avec un air jumeaux à celui de ses yeux…

"Je suis désolé," disaient il silencieusement.

"_So slide over here _(alors vient par là)

_And give me a moment _(et donne moi un instant)

_Your moves are so raw _(tes mouvements son si cru)

_I've got to let you know_

_I've got to let you know _(je doit te faire savoir)

_You're one of my kind _"(tu est tout à fait mon genre)

Kazuki et Ginji étaient de chaque côté de Ban, imitant quelques pas à la Michael Jackson. Cela plaisait presque à Kazuki, en dehors de facteur 'on vient juste d'être pris'.

" _I need youp tonight _(j'ai besoin de toi cette nuit)

'_Cause I'm not sleeping _(parce que je ne dort pas)

_There 's somesthing about you girl _(il y a quelque chose venant de toi fille)

_That makes me sweat_" (qui me fait suer)

Chanta Ban, se rapprochant de Kazuki. Kazuki sortit de son état de transe suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lancé un regard menacent à Himiko pour l'intentionnelle (et fréquente) insulte.

"Tu peut sûrement être plus créative que ça" grommela il, avant de sourire à nouveau et de remué ses hanches.

"_How do youp feel ?_" (Comment te sent tu ?) Demanda Ban à Ginji.

"_I'm lonely !_" (Je suis seul) répondit aussitôt Ginji.

"_What do youp think ?_" (À quoi pense tu ?) Ban dansa un peut plus prêt.

"_Can't think at all !_" (Je ne peut plus penser) répondit Ginji, un air étrange sur le visage.

"_Whatcha gonna do ?_" (Que va tu faire)

"_Gonna live my life._" (Je vais vivre ma vie) Ban était juste devant lui, suffisamment proche pour que Ginji ne soit qu'à moitié surprit quant Ban l'attrapa par le t-shirt pour le rapprocher encore plus.

"_How do youp feel ?_" demanda Ban, une dernière fois, faisant tomber le micro avec un 'tonk'. Avant que Ginji ne puise répondre, Himiko appuya sur le bouton suivant, lui coupant l'action.

"_I-I walked along the avenue. (_Je marchais le long de l'avenue)

_I never thought I'd meet a girl like you;(je n'aurait jamais pensé que je rencontrerait une fille comme toi)_

_Meet girl like you_"(rencontrer une fille comme toi) Himiko riait en frappant dans ses mains. Ginji prit le micro de la ou Ban l'avait laissé et continua.

" _With auburn hair and stormy eyes; (avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux orageux)_

_The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through;( le genre d'yeux qui m'hypnotise entièrement)_

_Hypnotize me through. (M'hypnotise entièrement)_

_I ran, I ran so far away. (Et j'ai couru, j'ai couru si loin.)_

_I just ran, I ran all night and day. (J'ai juste couru, j'ai couru toute la nuit et le jour.)_

_I couldn't get away._" (Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper) Kazuki s'amusait avec celle là, puisque elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il se contenta de sourire et fit sa plus belle imitation du style de danse de Molly Ringwald.

"_A cloud appears above your head; (_un nuage apparu au dessus de ta tête_)  
A beam of light comes shining down on you, (un_ rayon de lumière vint t'illuminée_)  
Shining down on you _(t'illuminée)_  
The cloud fis moving nearer still._ (Le nuage reste toujours proche)_  
Aurora borealis comes in view; (_une aurore boréale se dévoile à la vue)_  
Aurora comes in view._"Une aurore se dévoile à la vue) Ginji lésait échapper quelques faibles arcs électriques, provoquant l'allumage à différents intervalles des phares des voitures environnantes.

" _I ran, I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
I couldn't get away._" cela n'échappa pas à la vigilance d'Himiko que Kazuki s'amusait trop en étant sa marionnette, ce qui augmentait sa difficulté à garder le contrôle. Devant cela, elle se dépêcha de changer de chanson.

"Déjà terminé, Lady Poison ?" demanda Akabane, Elle le fixa. Kazuki prit le micro des mains de Ginji et commença à enrouler une mèche de cheveux atour de ses doigts d'une manière très féminine.

"_I made it through the wilderness ! (_J'ai fait la traversé du désert !)_  
You know I made it through ! _(Tu sais que je l'aie traversé)_  
Didn't know how lost I was until I found you ! _"Je ne savait pas combien j'était perdu jusqu'à ce que je t'ai trouvé) la colère s'afficha dans les yeux du maître des fils, il mit toute ses force pour essayer de changer de chanson, il y parvint avec difficultés. Himiko était outré. Ban et Ginji, pendant ce temps, faisait une danse électrique pendant que Kazuki prouvait ses talents de chanteur.

"_Easy, ready, willing, overtime _(facile, prêt, disposé, n'importe quant)_  
When does it stop, where do you dare me to draw the line_ (quant ça s'arrête, ou m'autorise tu à tracé la ligne)_  
You got the body now you want my soul (_tu as eu le corps maintenant tu veux mon âme)_  
Don't even think about it say 'No Go' _" _( même pas pensé à ce que ça dise 'No Go') _il sautilla légèrement, faisant un clin d'œil à son petit public. Et enchaîna, Ginji et Ban faisait les choristes.

"_Now I… I'll do anything you want me to (_maintenant je…je ferait tout ce que tu voudras._  
I'll … do almost anything that you want me to _(je…ferait presque que tout ce que tu voudras.)_  
But I can't go for that (_mais je ne peut pas partir pour cela)_  
No, no can do (_non, non, je ne peut_)  
I can't go for that  
No, no can do  
I can't go for that  
Can't go for that  
Can't go for that  
Can't go for that! _" Ban, le premier empoisonné, maintenant faisait tout juste s'emblant. Sans prévenir, il s'élança et explosa la stéréo en un seul coup de poing.

"Toi," il désigna Himiko en colère. "Plus de parfum." Quant elle sortit un flacon, il lui retira immédiatement, brisant possiblement sa main dans la foulé. Il était libre, il était de nouveau lui-même, de nouveau un vrai homme, et il était vraiment, vraiment embarrassé. "Et toi," il se tourna vers Akabane qui laissa son regard parcourir Ban de haut en bas. Ban rougit, remarquant son apparence du genre d'Hevn. Il se couvrit de ses bras de manière défensive, et sera modestement les jambes. Il percuta quant il ne sentit rien d'autre que de la peau douce et des résilles. Se débarrassant de ses talons pour un meilleur point de vue, sa bouche se décrocha sous le choc quant il vit l'était de ses jambes. "Alors ça," Ban avait le regard mauvais, ses pupilles fendues bien qu'il ne puissent pas utilisé le Jagan. Kazuki secoua ses cheveux, dispersant le parfum.

"Je ne peut pas croire que tu maint fait chanter _Madonna_ !" se plaignit il de manière efféminé. Akabane brandit une main pleine de scalpels alors que les mains de Ban se contractaient pour formé des poings serré. Ginji regardant entre les deux, nerveusement.

"Et les gars, pouvons nous discuté calmement ?" demanda il, honteusement.

"Silence, Ginji !" ordonna Ban. Chibifié, Ginji se cacha derrière une voiture, plus ou moins effrayé par Akabane, et ne ressentant aucunement le désire d'être tout prêt quant Kazuki et Ban relâchent leur colère.

TBC

Note : les chanson sont "I Can't Go for That" de Hall and Oates, "Material Girl" de Madonna, "I Ran" de Flock of Seagulls, et "Need You Tonight" de INXS.


	5. Pendant que Ginji se cache

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 5 : Pendant que Ginji se cache**

"Comment savait tu qu'on seraient à la fourrière ?" demanda Ban rageusement, fixant Akabane.

"Je ne le savait pas," répondit il, bougeant légèrement de façon à ce que ses lames envoie de jolis reflets sur le plafond. "Mr.No Brakes ne m'ait pas très utile sans son camion, et cet idiot c'était mal garé." Ginji reprit sa forme normale, se cachant toujours derrière une Mitsubishi poussiéreuse qui visiblement se trouvait là depuis un moment. "Et puis je t'ait vu, Ban-chan," Akabane souri.

"Ne m'appelle pas 'chan' !" cria Ban, révolté. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Akabane, bien que Ginji fasse aussi un sourire triomphant.

"Ayant tellement…l'air…d'une fleur."

"Ta gueule" couina Ban, frappant le sol de son talon aiguille. Mais Ban n'était pas le seul à être provoqué.

"J'aurait pu te faire chanter Queen !" se défendit Himiko, faisant un pas en arrière et en avançant discrètement une main vers sa ceinture.

"J'AIME Queen !" rugit Kazuki, tirant une clochette des ses cheveux.

"Ouais ? Et peut être Elton John alors ? George Michael ?"

"Je ne suit pas _gay,_ Lady Poison, " grinça Kazuki. "Mais je doit dire, tu me semble plutôt viril aujourd'hui avec ses bottes et cette coupe de cheveux." Himiko le fusilla du regard.

"Oh quoi ?" cria elle. "Déjà au 'c'est celui qui dit qui est ?' Bien, Kazuki, bien."

"Tu est visiblement prête à toute les bassesses !" fit il remarquer, et elle frappa.

Ailleurs, mais seulement environ cinq pas plus loin, Ban évitait les scalpels et balançait des coups de poings comme un fou.

Mais puisque nous sommes actuellement concentré sur Kazuki et Himiko, Kazuki retint son souffle et sauta vers elle, clochettes prêtes. Frustrer par l fait qu'il ne soit pas un singe, elle chercha son ultime parfum bien tôt dans le jeu, pensant qu'elle pourrait en finir plus rapidement. En même temps, ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment dans le combat (elle se demandait juste combien elle paraissait vraiment viril, et si il fallait revoir sa coupe de cheveux), et Kazuki attacha facilement ses poignets et chevilles ensembles. Tombant au sol avec un 'oupf', elle fit la moue, et Kazuki réajusta ses vêtements.

Retour à l'autre combat; Akabane avait le dessus sur Ban. Avec le Jagan inutilisable et Asclépios qui refusait catégoriquement d'aider tant qu'il était habillé en fille, Ban était forcé de se contenter de la force brute et de la vitesse. La vitesse, malheureusement, était quelque chose que possédait également Akabane, et si Ban se rapprochait suffisamment pour le frapper Akabane pouvait facilement l'ouvrir en deux. Il avait fait déjà pas mal de dégâts bien que Ban soit lui-même pu placer quelques coups dévastateurs. Le souffle cour et le haut réduit en lambeau, il était complètement humilié. Les trous béants dans ses bas n'aidaient pas non plus.

"Abandonne, Midô-san," souffla Akabane. "Tu ne peut pas me vaincre sans le Jagan." Il glissa une main dans une poche de son manteau, vraisemblablement pour prendre plus de lames. Ban grogna et bondit, il sentit quelque chose tranchant dans ses côtes alors que son poing entrait en contact avec le nez du Dr.Jackal. Un autre objet volant toucha Kazuki, qui couina et le retira promptement. Ban fit un pas en arrière et arracha l'objet de son abdomen.

"Une seringue ?" ses yeux s'agrandirent et ils commença à ce demander si elles étaient empoisonnées.

"Oups," Akabane souri. "Ce n'est pas un scalpels."

"Hou ! Poison !" encouragea Himiko. Kazuki lui donna un coup de pied.

"Pas exactement," souri il." Empoisonner l'ennemi c'est précaire. J'ai juste pris des seringues à la place de scalpels. Je suis si bête." Il se remit de son erreur en recensant à attaquer Ban, avec une étonnante vitesse et férocité. Kazuki tenta de l'attacher, mais il ne pouvait pas visé avec Akabane à cette vitesse.

Ginji était assis oisivement derrière la Mitsubishi. Bien qu'étant un trouillard, il était un trouillard intelligent, et il avait regardé le combat avec intérêt, attendant de voir si il serait utile. Ban était en danger, et il était temps pour lui de briller. Littéralement. Se relevant rapidement, il lésait échapper ce qui ressemblait à un cri d'animal et électrocuta un Akabane qui ne si attendait pas du tout, avec tout le voltage qu'il pouvait rassembler. Dr.Jackal s'effondra, temporairement assommé, et Ban tomba à genoux, épuisé. "Mon héros," dit Ban ironiquement alors que Ginji s'avançait vers lui.

Pauvre Ban…il avait l'air pathétique, regardant Ginji à travers de brillant yeux bleu bordé de noir. C'était évidant qu'il attendait de le voir se moquer, oubliant juste qui était son partenaire. Il laissa distraitement bougé ses mains pour se couvrir modestement, et de façon efféminé. Au lieu de rire devant l'air vulnérable et la position de son ami, Ginji fit un sourire doux et tendit ses lunettes à Ban. Le brun regarda confus les prit et les mit sur son nez. "Me raccompagnera tu à la maison, Ban-sama ?" demanda Ginji. Ban souri, acceptant la subtile façon qu'il avait de lui rappeler qui portait vraiment le pantalon dans leur bande, et il se releva. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Ginji et le dirigea jusqu'aux marches, Kazuki les suivant de prêt, se demandant comment il était possible pour un homme de paraître si robuste dans une jupe.

Akabane s'essuya le nez du revers de la main, répandant quelques goûtes de sang au sol. Himiko (qui avait réussi à se détacher maintenant, même si j'avait oublié de le mentionner) grimaça et l'aidait à ce remettre sur ses pieds. "Que leur à tu lancé, juste avant la fin du combat ?" Dr.Jackal continua avec un faible ricanement.

"Seringue," répondit il simplement, poussant la poussière de son manteau.

"Pour quoi faire ? Il ne sait rien produit," elle haussa les épaules.

"Il s'est produit quelque chose," Akabane souri, ajusta son chapeau. Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit deux flacons, qu'il jeta à la fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de ce qu'elle vit.

"Dr. Jackal tu est un monstre ! Créer des symptômes ! Ceci est à la fois cruel et fade. J'applaudi ta créativité," elle fit un sourire maléfique.

"Merci, Lady Poison," répondit l'homme en noir, reprenant les flacons. "Si ils aiment tellement s'habiller comme des filles, je pensait qu'ils seraient intéressé de savoir ce que cela fait vraiment," expliqua il, marchant jusqu'à la porte des escaliers et la tenant pour elle.

"Vous êtes si courtois," elle ri avant de remettre le verrou.

TBC


	6. Natsumi à la rescousse

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 6 : Natsumi à la rescousse**

"Ooooh," pleurnicha Kazuki avec une petite voix, alors qu'il était assis sur l'un des tabourets, tenant son ventre dans ses bras.

"Voila Kazuki-san," Natsumi fronça les sourcils tendant à Kazuki une tasse de thé vert. "Mal au ventre ?"

"Merci, Natsumi-chan…et oui, pour quelque raison. J'ai du manger quelque chose de mauvais."

"Tu ne pense pas que c'était vraiment du poison dans ses aiguilles la nuit dernière, non ?" demanda avec inquiétude Ginji depuis la porte. Ban fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Shido soupira.

"Je serait déjà mort." Les yeux de Kazuki s'agrandirent un peu à cette pensée et le Ban fronça les sourcils plus fort, si c'était possible. Ayant finalement récupéré la boite de photos, il attendait la venu de son propriétaire. Elle avait actuellement sept minutes de retard.

"Arrête de regarder ta montre, Ban-chan, elle va arriver." Lui dit Ginji joyeusement. Comme toujours, tout ce que fait Ginji, il le fait joyeusement. Comme pour suivre, la dame entra dans l'instant, portant un large chapeau à plumes et un petit chien dans son sac à main.

"Ma boite !" cria elle, courant vers la table la ou Ban l'avait laisser et en ignorant complètement les Get Backers. "Je me moque bien de comment vous l'avez récupéré," dit elle, se tournant pour leur faire face et regardant Ginji de haut en bas avec aversion. "Et je ne veut entendre aucune histoire sur combien cela était difficile. Vous êtes bien payé; je le sais. Celui la là est un peut grassouillet. " Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction de Ban, faisant que même Shido la regarda avec l'air de dire'c'est quoi ce bordel'. "Voila votre argent." Elle jeta le chèque en direction de Ban et se dandina jusqu'à la porte, la boite en mains, le nez tenu en l'air de façon snobe. Ban décida que son offense personnelle pouvait être mise de côté, choisissant à la place de célébrer cette rare occasion où ils on été payé correctement, sans dépenses imprévue (sans compté l'amende de la fourrière; il décida d'oublié ça aussi).

"Yes ! 500,000 yens !" acclamèrent Ban et Ginji, faisant une pause dans leurs bonds quant la sirène d'une dépanneuse se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Ils collèrent leurs mains et visages contre la vitre alors que la Subaru retournait faire un petit tour à la fourrière.

"Un mot, Midô," dit Shido, buvant tranquillement son thé. "Parcmètre." Ban se tourna pour le fusiller du regard.

"Ban-chan ! Tu vient de grogner sur Shido ?" demanda Gini, étonné.

"Hein ?" Ban se retourna vers Ginji. Il couvrit son estomac de sa main avec embarras quant il refit le son que Ginji venait juste d'entendre. Apparemment il pensa que Ban n'avait pas entendu la première fois. Honteusement, Ban prit un verre sur le comptoir et le rempli d'eau, l'affalant dans un effort de faire taire le bruit. Ginji le regarda pensivement. Normalement Ban était capable de caché sa faim, principalement dans un effort pour aider Ginji à ce sentir mieux au sujet de manger. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

GBxGBxGBxGB

Quatre jours plus tard, Kazuki entra dans le Honky Tonk, pleurant hystériquement. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues maintenant boursouflées alors qu'il reniflait et essuyait une goutte de son nez avec la manche de son haut. Le pauvre Jûbei le suivait.

"Je ne comprend pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui !" se plaignit il, secouant la tête et ne regardant personne en particulier puisqu'il ne pouvait voir où ils étaient.

"Jûbei me déteste !" brailla Kazuki, s'affaissant ou sol et pleurant dans ses mains. Étonné, Hevn vint tenter de le réconforter

"Mais je ne te déteste pas, Kazuki ! Il a été comme sa toute la journée," dit Jûbei au reste du café.

"Voila, Voila, Kazuki. Ça va aller," Hevn passa un bras sur les épaules de Kazuki, ce qui était un mauvais mouvement. Kazuki brailla plus fort et mis ses bras autour du cou d'une Hevn très surprise, ses larmes trempaient le petit haut qu'elle portait.

"Pfiou," siffla Ban. "Je ne t'envi pas, Jûbei." Ginji regarda Ban du coin des yeux. C'était étonnamment compatissant.

"Hmm,"fit Ginji, pensivement. Quelque chose n'était pas normale avec Ban.

"Tu me déteste !" cria Kazuki, se relevant des bras d'Hevn. "Tu pense que je suis gay, pas vrai ? C'est ça, hein ? Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime les filles ! C'est vrai ! Et juste parce que je lime mes ongles et lave mes cheveux tout les jours ne veut pas dire que je suis moins un homme que toi !" pleurnicha Kazuki comme une gamine, se mettent à faire la moue.

"Oh…hum." Natsumi fronça les sourcils.

"Mince, Kazuki," grommela Shido depuis le bar. "Prend du Midol à la fin." (Médicament vendu aux USA. Équivalent du SPASFON)

"Attend," dit Paul, laissant tomber un torchon. "Kazuki…est ce que c'est ton ventre qui te fait toujours mal ?"

"Ouais," renifla Kazuki.

"Bon sang !" s'exclama Hevn qui venait de comprendre. "Tu est dans ta période !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent en cœur Ban, Ginji, Jûbei et Shido.

"C'est impossible !" protesta Kazuki, soudainement lucide. "Ce n'est pas…et je ne peut pas…je ne suis pas…tout le monde pense que je suis une fille !" hurla il, retournant dans les sanglots.

"Hmm," le sourcil de Natsumi se plia. Avec résolution, elle se dirigea derrière le bar. "Kazuki, puis je t'emprunter un peut de fil ?"

"Peut importe," marmonna il, arrachant une clochette de ses cheveux avant de la lui lancer.

"Jûbei ? Une aiguille ?" confus, Jûbei s'exécuta. Retournant vite derrière le comptoir, elle attrapa un vieux torchon et le cousu rapidement en sac. Elle prit un sac de riz et en versa un peut dedans.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu est entrain de faire ?" demanda Paul.

"Attend," elle souri. Referma rapidement le sac, elle le mis dans le micro onde et l'alluma pour une minute et trente seconde. Intrigué, personne ne fit un son (en dehors ses reniflements de Kazuki) jusqu'à ce que le micro onde ne sonne. Avec un sourire, Natsumi retira le sac de riz du micro onde et couru vers un Kazuki toujours en larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que-" elle l'interrompu en pressant la sac sur son ventre. Après un léger sifflement de douleur initial, il se détendit sur les épaules de Hevn, et fit un sourire larmoyant à Natsumi. "Merci, Natsumi-chan," dit il, semblant être redevenu lui-même.

"Ce sont vraisemblablement des crampes," Hevn secoua la tête.

"Kazuki, " Pau arriva dans son mode je-devine-toujours-les-choses-évidentes-avant-tout-le-monde. "Est-ce que quelque chose de bizarre c'est produit pendant ton combat avec le Dr. Jackal ?"

"Non," Kazuki se figea." Oui, et bien, il m'a accidentellement lancé une aiguille à la place d'un couteau, mais ça ne m'avait rien fait."

"Un aiguille ?" Paul arqua un sourcil. " C'est pas plut le genre de Jûbei ?" le concerné haussa les épaules, bien qu'il soit un peut outré que quelqu'un s'aventure sur son territoire. Si quelque un devait lancer une aiguille sur Kazuki, ce devait être lui.

"Bien, plus un genre de seringue."

"Hm-hm," acquiesça Paul, se reposant sur ses pieds comme si il venait juste de mettre à jour quelque chose.

"Ce ne peut pas être ça," dit Ban calmement. "Il m'en a jeté une mois aussi et rien ne s'est produit." Ginji fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était lui, ou les yeux de Ban était tout brillants ? Pas Jagan brillants…_Brillants _brillants. Pour Ban, un brillant flippant.

"Et toi, Ginji ?"

"Hein ?" commença Ginji, sans prêter attention. "Oh," il se calma. "Non, il ne ma pas touché."

"Tu est sûr que sa va Ban ?" Ban hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire.

"Je vais bien, Paul-san." Shido arqua lui aussi un sourcil.

"Je pari que le serpent a été touché avec du Prozac."

"Ben, il n'est pas dans la condition de Kazuki. Soit il combat les effets, soit les aiguille étaient vraiment accidentelles."

"Est-ce que tu as des olives ?" demanda Ban, soudainement.

"Tu hait les olives, Ban-chan," lui rappela Ginji, avec précautions.

"Et alors," Ban ébouriffa les cheveux de Ginji. "Elles ont l'air bonnes. Peut être avec du riz et de la sauce soja." Étonné, Ginji et Paul ne purent que voir Ban se diriger vers le frigo.

TBC


	7. Oh et ça alors ?

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 7 : Oh et ça alors ?**

Ginji se réveilla le matin suivant au son d'un bruit étouffé provenant des environs de la salle de bain. Se frottant les yeux, il se tira des draps de la chambre d'hôtel et avança doucement jusqu'à celle-ci. "Ban-chan ?" demanda il ensommeillé, tapant doucement à la porte entrouverte. Elle fini de s'ouvrit un peut sous la légère pression, et il grimaça à cause des lumières. "Il est six heure du matin…qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" il n'eu aucune autre réponse qu'un étrange son, il ouvrit complètement la porte. Ban était agenouillé au sol, suant et respirant fortement. Il avait un bras qui reposait sur le bord des toilettes, son front au dessus. Son autre main serait le bord du meuble le plus proche, faiblement.

"Ban-chan !" lâcha Ginji. "Tu est malade ? Se sont les aiguilles !" Ban tourna la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Pas un mot, Ginji" murmura il. "Je n'aurait pas du manger ces olives hier. " Ban dégluti alors qu'il sentait à nouveau son estomac se retourner. Il ferma ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. "Kazuki va mieux," statua il, et se mit a nouveau à rendre. Ginji couru vers lui pour éloigner ses cheveux de devant son visage. "On doit juste attendre et voir ce qui va arriver," dit il en un souffle. Ginji hocha la tête. Ban est le plus intelligent; ce qu'il dit est obligé.

"Peut être que tu te sentira mieux si tu prenait une douche." Ban acquiesça, et Ginji l'aida à ce relever. Ban jeta le jeune surprotecteur en dehors de la salle de bain quant il sembla que celui si ne la quitterait pas de lui-même.

Ginji retourna dans la chambre et s'assis sur le lit, attendant le retour de Ban. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ban d'être malade. Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus vieux (mais pas vraiment de beaucoup) brossait ses dents et sortait de la salle de bain.

"Tu te sent mieux maintenant ?" Ginji ne savait pas comment s'occuper de quelqu'un de malade. Personne ne tombait vraiment malade au château infini…ils étaient juste assassiné. Ban hocha la tête.

"Mais…non peut importe." Il prit sa chemise de sur la chaise et l'enfila. Il n'était pas encore six heures et demis, mais ils n'avaient plus sommeil. Par chance, il n'y aurait plus de vomissement non plus.

"Mais quoi ?" demanda la bond.

"Je pense…ça parait bizarre…mais je pense, même si Hevn était là, je ne ressentirait aucune envie de me reproduire." Ginji pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"_C'est _bizarre, Ban-chan."

"Ferme la, Baka." Ban le frappa sur la tête. "Ce n'est pas comme si je me jetait sur tout ce qui bouge…"

"Méchant, Ban-chan…" Ginji fit la moue, se frottant la tête. Le brun grognon roula des yeux et remonta son pantalon, puis la braguette.

Ou du moins…il tenta de la remonter. "Ginji," commença il."Combien ait je manger la nuit dernière ?" Ginji fit une grimace de réflexion.

"Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi ?"

"Merde," murmura Ban, lassant tomber son pantalon et fouillant dans leur sac pour le short de rechange de Ginji.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ginji, en se dirigea vers son partenaire visiblement éreinté.

"Allons y," grommela Ban, et il fila en dehors de la chambre.

GBxGBxGBxGB

Les yeux de Ban restèrent fermer alors qu'il entrait dan le Honky Tonk et se dirigeait vers le bar. "Ne, Ban-san, tu n'a pas l'air bien !" s'exclama Natsumi.

"Vous êtes là sacrement tôt," commenta Paul. Natsumi regarda Ginji puis de nouveau Ban. Ginji se tenait la, les sourcils froncé, et Ban essayait de paraître naturel. Puis elle remarqua pourquoi.

"Pourquoi porte tu le short de Ginji-san, Ban-san ? Demanda poliment Natsumi.

"Oooh, quelque chose que l'on devrait savoir ?" demanda Hevn avec un désagréable intérêt de yaoi fangirl. Visiblement tout el monde était arrivé tôt.

"La ferme, Hevn," rugit Ban en réponse.

"Ban ne rentrait pas dans son pantalon se matin," expliqua Ginji en croisant les bras.

"Que veut tu dire par là ?" demanda Natsumi. "Ban-san est anorexique." Ban la regarda bizarrement. "Et bien," elle s'agita nerveusement. "Tu ne a tout l'air."

"Et il a rendu partout dan la salle de bain," ajouta Ginji, les yeux tout brillant avec un air de sur investissement émotionnel alors qu'il regardait Ban avec inquiétude.

"Quoi ?" demanda Paul, levant le nez d'une tasse de chocolat chaud au moment ou Kazuki sortait des toilettes. "Tu n'est jamais malade, Ban. Je ne sait pas de quant datait ces olives…" ajouta il, plus pour lui-même. "Faisons que le département de la sanitaire n'en soit pas informé."

"Midô-san est malade ?" demanda Kazuki après avoir prit la tasse de chocolat. "C'était peut être les aiguilles après tout."

"Je ne sait pas ce qui ne vas pas," murmura pratiquement Ban. "Mais…mais je pense que mon ventre gonfle. Ce ne peut pas être bon. Comment cela pourrait il être bon, Paul-san ?" demanda il avec urgence.

"Arrête de paniquer," Paul roula des yeux, cachant sa propre inquiétude. " Tu prend probablement juste du poids. Tu a mangé comme si tu avait un ver solitaire tout la semaine dernière."

"A tu dit la semaine dernière ?" demanda Kazuki.

"Ouais. Je veut dire, ce n'est qu'une approximation…plus comme-"

"Cinq jours," interrompit Natsumi. Hevn regarda Ban avec les yeux grand ouvert n'y croyant pas.

"Faim plus étranges nourritures plus vomissements plus gonflement du ventre…" lista elle, marchant vers lui et remontant sa chemise avant qu'il ne puise protester.

"Ouais ton ventre et plus gros," acquiesça Paul. " Comme un premier trimestre de grossesse. " Ginji s'effondra sur un tabouret, les yeux énormes sous le choc.

"Oh merde," dit Ban, bien qu'il ne semblait pas si en colère. Il regarda son ventre avec surprise, ses mains bougèrent sans son accord pour le couvrir de manière protectrice. Ginji s'était évanoui après être devenu chibi, l'occurrence de l'impossible trop importante à gérer.

"Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir aller rendre visite au p'tit génie," Paul soupira, étant le seul capable de pouvoir s'exprimer avec cohérence.

TBC


	8. Gensui le grand

**Get Back Ban's Dignity !**

**Chapitre 8 : Gensui le Grand**

Ban avait râlé tout le long du chemin jusqu'au Château infini. "Je n'ait pas besoin d'aller voir Makubex," grommela Il, les bras croisés alors que Ginji l'encourageait. "Et je n'ait vraiment pas besoin de venir _ici._" il jette un œil au bâtiments se tenant devant eux. Se rendre au Château infinie signifiait habituellement, Ginji qui devenait dingue, Ban que manquait tout juste de mourir, et toute la population qui tentait de venir autours d'eux.

"Ban-chan tu est _enceinte,_" lui rappela Ginji. "Ou quelque chose."

"J'estime que c'est 'quelque chose'," dit Emishi, les surprenant tout les deux.

" D'où est-ce que tu vient ?" siffla Ban.

"Il est là depuis les dernières cinq minutes," dit Shido, regardant la pare comme si ils étaient des simples d'esprit.

"Je suis venu vous voir les gars !" cria Emishi, passant ses bras autour de leurs cous. "Et je voulait voir si c'était vrai ou pas…toute l'histoire de la grossesse. "

"Ouais. C'est vrai," affirma Hevn, tapant doucement du doigt sur le ventre gonflé de Ban. Le brun éloigna sa main brusquement.

"Comment ça va, Kazuki ? " demanda le maître du fouet.

"Tellement mieux !! Les Calmants son nos amis, " il souri, de retour dans son mode habituel. "J'ai été sous Midol toute la journée et je suis au Paradis !" Emishi grimaça, attrapant ça tête, il semblait être prit de maux de têtes.

"Je suis au Paradis…c'est juste un jeux de mot qui attend de venir. C'est si facile…ça veux être dit…arrêter moi…quelque un s'il vous plait!!!" Hevn et Paul le frappèrent simultanément sur la tête, calmant son angoisse. "Merci," souffla il. Le silence s'installa dans le groupe alors qu'il pénétrait dans le premier niveau du vieux…euh…berceau de Ginji.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça," murmura rageusement Ban, remontant ses lunettes.

"Comme quoi, Ban-chan ?" demanda Ginji, véritablement perplexe.

"Comme si tu est dégoûté," cracha Ban. "Tu peut partir. Je m'en fous. Va t'en et laisse moi comme ça. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfants. Est bien tu sait quoi ? Ce n'est pas ton bébé !" cria il. "Alors bien ! Regarde ce que j'en pense !" Ginji resta bouche bée devant son partenaire, sous le choc.

"C'est le bébé de qui ? " demanda Hevn pensivement, regardant autour. Elle ne rencontra que des regards vides. Personne n'avait réfléchi à ça.

"Bonne question," dit Paul.

"Oh mince…ce n'est pas Akabane, non ? " l'homme enceinte se mit à paniquer. Il attrapa la veste de Ginji. "Je veut dire, ça ne compte pas si tout ce qu'il a fait c'est me jeter une aiguille, hein ?"

"Ban-chan…" Ginji chercha la bonne chose à dire. "Prions juste pour que se ne soit pas un vrai bébé." À en juger par l'air désespéré dans les yeux de son partenaire, ce n'était visiblement pas ça.

GBxGBxGBxGB

Makubex les accueilli immédiatement chez lui. "Ginji-san !" cria il, sautant de devant ses ordinateurs pour courir vers son ancien leader. Ginji souri et le serra dans ses bras. "Je vous est vus sur les moniteurs ! Que venez vous tous faire ici ?" il fit un pas en arrière et observa le petit groupe, nerveusement rassemblé. Ginji fit un pas sur le côté pour révéler Ban, qui avait des tics nerveux à l'œil parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une cigarette de la journée (juste au cas ou). "Oh mince," le jeune garçon siffla, grimaçant de compassion devant le bourbier apparent du maître du Jagan.

"Ouais…" dit doucement Kazuki. "Et moi aussi. Mais pas comme ça."

"Vous euh…vous devriez probablement aller voir grand-père. Il sait beaucoup plus de chose sur le sujet que moi," dit doucement Makubex. Il détestait l'admettre quant il ne savait pas quelque chose (et il passera probablement la nuit à le chercher), mais la santé des amis de Ginji était plus importante que ça fierté.

"Grand-père ?" demanda Paul.

"Le pharmacien," Makubex souri. "Son nom et Gensui. Je vais l'appeler et lui faire savoir que vous arrivez."

GBxGBxGBxGB

Gensui nettoyait sa réserve quant ils arrivèrent. Ren courrait partout depuis l'instant ou elle avait entendu que Kazuki allait venir, son désir de revoir l'efféminé dépassant son besoin de l'oublier. "Aiguilles créatrices de symptômes, hein ? Ce n'est pas inconnu," dit Gensui, les sourcils froncé. Il cliqua sur son ordinateur. "Bien que, il faut prendre un certain type de personne qui soit réellement capable de les utiliser sur quelqu'un."

"Et bien, Dr.Jackal est qualifié," dit Kazuki, toujours en colère.

"Je pense que vous avez tout les deux été touché par une dose d'hormones." Il jeta un œil à Ban. "Plutôt sévèrement dans ton cas. " il fouilla dans un armoire, en sorti différentes bouteilles et en versant un peut de chaque dans un bol. Il écrasa le contenu avec un pilon. "Quelle taille ces aiguilles ?"

"La mienne disant 10 ml," dit Kazuki s'affalant sur une chaise. Jûbei se tenait derrière lui d'un manière protectrice.

"Il y a une limite de temps à ces choses," dit il versant de l'eau dans le bol avant de remuer. Il le tendit à Kazuki. "Boit." Kazuki choisi de ne pas se plaindre, avalant le liquide après seulement un reniflement douteux. "Il s'efface habituellement après dix jours. " Ban gémis. Dix jours…c'est beaucoup trop long.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Kazuki. Gen haussa les épaules.

"Tu va mieux." Kazuki cligna des yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Tu as fini. Maintenant file et laisse moi m'occuper de celui là." Kazuki obéi, sauta de joie et serra Jûbei dans ses bras.

"Je ne suit plus une fille !" cria il. Emishi fit la grimace, Hevn et Paul le frappèrent gentiment sur la tête à nouveau.

"Merci," murmura il en frottant son crâne douloureux. Le pharmacien faisait une prise de sang à Ban, qui s'était installé sur la chaise abandonné de Kazuki.

"Ça devrait être bon," dit il, tendant un bout de coton et un pansement à Ginji avant de retourné vers son ordinateur. Il injecta le sang dans un étrange appareil et la connecta dans le port USB (Ben oui c'est Gen !). "Donne moi cinq minutes," requit il bougon. Ban hocha la tête.

Ginji appuya le morceau de coton sur le coude de Ban et replia gentiment le bras de son partenaire pars dessus. "Je ne pourrait pas faire ça encore pendant quatre jours de plus, Ginji. " dit Ban, assez faiblement pour que seul le blond l'entende. Il fronçait les sourcils.

"Ban-chan…"

"Qu'arrivera il si…qu'arrivera il si c'est un vrai bébé ? Va-t-on en prendre soin ? Le donner à l'adoption ? Il ne pourras pas être normal…pas venant e moi, et pas en aillant grandit si vite. " Ginji caressa les cheveux de Ban, quelque chose que l'autre lui faisait quant il avait besoin de réconfort. Paul, Hevn, Shido, Kazuki et Jûbei observait les alentours faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Emishi ne s'en donnait pas la peine puisqu'il n'avait aucun tact de toute façon.

"On se débrouillera, Ban-chan." Ensemble, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait les choses." Il fit un doux sourire à son partenaire.

"Tu le pense ?" demanda Ban, lui retournant son regard avec un air inhabituellement vulnérable. Ginji ne manquait pas ses changement d'humeur. "Tu restera avec moi, même si…" il s'arrêta.

"Bien sûr," répondit Ginji, son sourire s'agrandissait. " Le 'S' dans Get Backers signifie que tu n'est jamais seul. " Ban souri, quelque chose que les autres remarquèrent rapidement, c'était que cette répression était réservée seulement à Ginji.

"J'y suit." Dit Gensui, retournant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. "Je voix un très faible taux de HCG, mais un très fort taux de progestérone et d'estrogène. "

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?" demanda Ban, ennuyé.

"Ça veut dire que tu est vraiment presque à terme. " Ginji regarda le ventre gonflé de son partenaire. Ce ne pouvait pas être un gros bébé, mais après tout, même Natsumi avait dit que Ban est anorexique. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple que te donner des contre hormones, " l'informa le pharmacien. "Avec Fuchoin-san c'est tout ce qui était nécessaire, mais avec toi…" il fit une pause.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ban, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

"Tout ce qui me reste comme solution, c'est de provoquer l'accouchement."

"Accouchement !" cria Paul, alors que Hevn respirait bruyamment.

"Vous voulez dire…qu'il il a en fait quelque chose la dedans pour causer un accouchement ?" demanda Ban, un air étrange sur le visage.

"Oui," répondit Gensui. "C'est appeler hormones, et tu en est bourré." Ban dégluti et s'affala contre Ginji. L'empereur de la foudre posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"L'accouchement, ça fait pas super mal ?" demanda Shido très aux fait.

"C'est-ce que j'ai entendu," répondit Gensui. " Mais ce n'est pas grossesse véritable ou normale alors que peut être ce sera diffèrent.

GBxGBxGBxGB

Ça ne l'était pas.

Une heure et demi après que Gensui et rapidement di quoi faire à Ban, l'injection de Pitocin avait finalement fait effet dans l'organisme du pauvre homme. Ban haletait, la sueur perlait sur son front alors que la fréquence des contraction augmentait. "On peut pas lui donner une péridurale ?" demanda Kazuki, maintenant très au courent sur les médicament contre la douleur.

"Ne lui en donnez pas," demanda Hevn avant que le pharmacien ne puisse répondre. "Chaque homme devrait expérimenter ça au moins une fois dans sa vie." Ban la fusilla du regard.

"Ban-chan, tout va bien," dit Ginji réconfortant, prenant la main de son partenaire, ce qui n'est pas forcement une idée quant l'autre personne à une poigne de 200 kg de pression. "On va s'en sortir," dit il entre ses dents serrées. "Gen-sensei a dit que ça passera en moins d'une heure."

"C'est toi qui m'a fait ça !" cria Ban.

"Non, j'ai rien fait !" les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent. "Je ne suit pas un génie, Ban-chan, mais même moi je sait que CE n'est pas possible !"

"Mais si ça l'était…" Hevn se glissa à côté d'eux, montrant une nouvelle fois ses tendance caché de fangirl, "Pourrait tu être responsable de cela ?"

"Ferme la, Hevn." Dirent ils ensembles. Ban plissa les yeux sous la douleur. Son ventre continuait de lui faire sentir un pression bien qu'il n'y avait rien à pousser et nul par où que cela aille.

"Control ta respiration, Mido-san," instruit Gensui. Les contraction étaient plus rapide maintenant, trente seconde entre chaque ça ne sera plus long. Un collectif 'oh' fut entendu lorsque le ventre de Ban dégonfla soudainement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sous le choc et il s'assis.

"Ça…ça ne fait plus mal," murmura il.

"C'est fini," Ginji soupira de soulagement.

"Ouais," murmura Ban," je crois que oui."

GBxGBxGBxGB

Ils choisirent de rentrer chez eux seuls ce soir là, one fois que Gen est libéré Ban. Paul et Hevn étaient retourné au Honky Tonk quelques heures avant (même si elle pouvait le battre au ping-pong, Paul ne faisait pas assez confiance à Natsumi pour lui laisser le café toute la journée). Ban soupira, ses doigts allèrent touché son abdomen plat presque inconsciemment. Ginji, qui faisait attention, remarqua le lointain air dans ses yeux et l'interpella. "Ça va, Ban-chan ?"

"Hmm ?" répondit Ban, sortant de sa transe. "Je vais bien, Ginji." Il regarda le trottoir devant lui et croisa les bras, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de vide dans son ventre; la façon dans son diaphragme s'ouvrait facilement avec chaque respiration, la largeur de son pantalon; la froide sensation dans sa poitrine, comme si il manquait quelque chose; les tiraillement de ses abdominaux. Ban tressailli à ses pensées, et Ginji remarqua cela aussi.

"Tu ne va pas bien, Ban-chan !" il grimaça, ses beau yeux expressif s'ouvrirent grand alors que son visage s'affaissait. Ban regarda dans les arbres, ignorant Ginji et voulant que la bué dans ses yeux s'en aille. Il n'allait pas bien, mais c'était son boulot de l'être. C'était aussi son boulot d'être le penseur mais il ne trompait pas l'œil de Ginji, qui voulait le mieux pour son Ban-chan. "On peut adopter !" dit il, soudainement. Ban tourna rapidement la tête pour le regarder.

"Ginji…t'est cinglé ?" Ginji regarda ou il marchait, ne voulant pas retourner le regard de Ban par peur de rencontrer une sorte de pacte interne pour lequel il n'était pas encore prêt. C'est-à-dire, être un père. Il ne pourrais laisser Ban lui dire que ce n'est pas possible si il voyait un air d'espoir dans ses yeux. Quelque chose grogna dans la poitrine de Ginji, désapprouvant une des ses rares affichages d'égoïsme.

"Et bien, je veux dire, maintenant que tu as l'instinct maternel et tout…peut être…bien que je pense que je préférait un chien. " Il souri.

"On a pas de problèmes avec les enfants," railla Ban, ressentant une soudaine monté de testostérone. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ginji, se tenant la virilement dans son short et se veste verte. C'était vrai. Le rôle de parent n'était pas pour eux. Mais encore, Ban ressentait le besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il attrapa soudainement Ginji alors qu'un gamin sur un skateboard failli le renverser. Il souri en souvenir alors que Ginji le regardait, surprit. Il avait déjà quelqu'un sur qui veiller. "Mais ce serait plutôt bizarre, non ?" demanda il pensivement, relâchant Ginji. "Je veut dire…tout le monde croira que…"

"Ouaiiiis," Ginji fronça les sourcils, faisant un pas en avant. Les deux toussèrent et regardèrent ailleurs, soudainement embarrassé. "T'as faim, Ban-chan ? Parce que j'ai faim, " lança Ginji.

"A manger ça me va. Et nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation," ajouta Ban, reprenant la route.

"Compris," Ginji souri, trottinant derrière lui pour le rattraper

OWARI


End file.
